London Bridge Is Falling Down
by PurpleButterDinosaur
Summary: Time for the Rebellion. What if their were to many secrets to be kept? What if a full out war between each other began? What did Bonnie discover? Find out in my Re-Wright of my most famous story Remembered!
1. The Beginning of it All

**Hello my friendos! I'm re-wrighting Remembered new story, new shippings and most of all MORE CHAPTERS! also No BonnieXToy-Bonnie I don't ship that anymore and this time round Toy Bonnies is male and gay**

 **''BOOOOO GAY CHARACTER EWWW THAT'S OFFENSIVE!''**

 **Well to bad stop reading then Toy Bonnie is not getting shipped with anyone, Bonnie and Toy-Bonnie are just friends in this one P.S I found out Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie were both guards once and died in the spring lock suits so that will explain a lot about stuff that will happen, Anyways hope you guys like this!**

* * *

 **Bonnies P.O.V**

I was starting to wake up, But I don't even remember falling asleep then I heard what sounded like Freddy, Foxy, And Chica Mourning over something, I focused on what they were saying to find out what the whole deal was

''Why won't he turn on!?'' I heard Freddy say

''There has to be at least one person who can tell us what happened!'' Chica said, Of course being me and just waking up I had no idea what they were talking about, All I could remember was that I was in Freddy Fazbears pizzeria.I started opening my eyes but it didn't feel right, In fact NOTHING felt right, I started looking around a bit, They were all looking away but they didn't look like the animatronics on stage at all! They looked like the old animatronics from the last location but all ripped up

''H-hello?'' I stuttered

''You're alive!'' Chica yelped out in excitement

''What's going on? of course I'm alive!''I replied

''Chica let me tell him'' Freddy said

''Tell me what?'' I asked

''We were killed, there was a kind person here, He's called the Marionette, he brought us back to life, He apparently was a friend of ours in our past life, He died too'' Freddy replied to my question, I couldn't take it in all at once, I didn't understand and I didn't believe him

''You're joking, Right?'' I asked

''No I'm not, Go to the Bathroom and look at yourself, We don't like it either'' He replied

''Fine, If you insist on believing so'' And with that I started walking to the Bathroom, I was walking down the main hallway when I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see the Bonnie that's on stage

''I'm sorry are you lost honey?'' He asked

''No, I'm not'' I replied to the rabbit

''Are you sure Honey?''

''Yes I'm sure and I am not your 'Honey' now leave me alone please''

''Well that's rude''

''Well sorry about that I'm in a big rush, So I don't really have time for this'' I replied to the rabbit who seemed to be trying to be a mother

''Oh that explains it, Okay sorry Honey!'' He replied

''When will he stop calling me that...'' I said after he left, Shortly afterward I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I was Horrified of what I saw it was the Bonnie animatronic, But it was missing it's face and left arm And yet even after seeing it in the mirror I didn't believe it was me

''N-no That can't be me!'' I said to myself in fear

''I was surprised when I found out what I looked like too kid'' I heard the voice of what could have belonged to a thirty year old father with a tone that sounded like cold ice

''Who are you?'' I asked as I turned around to see a black shadowy bear animatronic

''Well Like you I don't remember much of my past, Buuuut'' He said dragging out on the word but ''You can call me Shadow Freddy or Shaffy for short, My friend is a bit shy but I'm sure you two'll meet soon''

''Okay then...''

''Either way The Marionette would like to see you, He has heard that you have awoken'' He said once again in the ice cold calm voice of his

''Got it'' I said

''Better move fast then, He's not very patient''

''Another reason to have legs'' I replied as I walked out of the room

 _''Dang it I should've asked him where The Marionette is''_ I thought to myself I started looking around and soon enough I looked every where else except for a large room with the new animatronics stage and sure enough there was a box in the corner with a desk and lot's of plushies of all of the animatronics

''Oh hello their!~'' I heard an excited sing-song voice say

''You must be the Marionette?'' I said looking at the figure and it turned out the name matched him a lot better than I thought it would

''Yes, Does anything hurt?''

''No'' I replied

''Is it a little hard to move your limbs?'' It asked

''No'' I replied once again

''Okay that's good then the process worked''

''What process?'' I asked

''The process I used to transmit your souls into your new bodies''

''Okay then...'' I said slightly confused whether this guy was a friend or somebody who wanted to torture me

''You may go now''

''Thank you sir'' I started walking back to Part's and service, Once I got to said room I saw Shaffy taking my friends and the Toys apart

''GET OFF OF THEM!'' I screamed and leaped at him

''NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!'' He yelled shortly before I hit him,He hit me in the sides and tried to kick me off of him,I hit him and grabbed his arm to stop him from kicking me off,He proceeded to kick me harder than before until he finally kicked me off however I was still holding tight onto his arm so when he kicked me off his armed was pulled off in the blow by me

''AGHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME, SOMEBODY! PLEASE'' He proceeded to whimper and scream in pain The Marionette seemed to teleport in and picked Shackler up.I started feeling guilty for what I did, Letting him suffer, I could still hear him whimpering in pain as the Marionette walked down a hall way, His arm under Shaffy's other arm.I started to cry in disbelief of what I did...

* * *

 **Hey hey hey! hope you liked this chapter! requests are aloud and see ya next time my friendos**


	2. What has Happened?

**Hello there my friendos! Today were hitting the feels train, In other words we're gonna feel bad for Bonnie, And also *Sigh* One of my friends who goes by the name of five nights at corpse party or FNACP has requested that his OC who will appear this chapter- OH NEVER MIND! you'll find out yourselves! And it's burning me alive!**

* * *

 **Bonnie's P.O.V**

I felt awful for what I did but I feel like there's a something deeper, Was Shadow Freddy keeping something hidden from me? Nah he wouldn't do that, Right?, None the less I'll try to apologize to him first chance I have, I walked away from the scene but as I did a figure materialized in the door way, It almost looked like the one who thought he was a girl or something like that, But he had white ayes and he was completely black

 _''That was a mean thing you did to my friend there,''_ The figure started _''What are ya, Well for lack of better wording, What are you going to do to fix it? After all you're on some pretty thin ice right now.''_

''Who ever you are, I'm going to do what ever I can to fix this and then some'' I replied to the wispy figure

 _''While that maybe kind of you he told me that you should stay away from him for a while''_ It said almost as if it was happy and became sad when it said I shouldn't be around him

''Non-sense! I should do all in my power to apologize to him!''

 _''All I have to say is that you'll regret that, Because if you do do that, Then you just wrote your death wish''_

''Is that a threat?'' I asked with a rather angry/mad tone of voice

 _''Completely the opposite, If it was a threat I'd be for-filling that threat, I'm just saying you might want to be careful around him, He's a bit paranoid by now and if he's paranoid when he see's said object he's paranoid of a certain set of instincts kick in and he does what he can to protect himself even if said object isn't being hostile in anyway or form''_

''How does that work?'' I asked with the best confused look I could give with the current state of my face

 _''Same way I float, Has something to do with magic''_

''Well, What about my friends?''

 _''I just need to finish what he started and we can have them walking around again, Not sure about you and the original crew though, They should be fine just close up their back panels''_

''Got it'' I said as I went over to close them up, I was actually pretty convinced they were sleeping which I most likely wasn't wrong about because it made perfect sense, I'm like the party starter, Well that's what I'd say at least

''Who's that one?'' I say looking at the corner, there sat a orange, white and black cat with a keyboard by it's side, It also had a rather sleek and skinny model like the one that I have dubbed Toy-Bonnie

 _''The cat you mean?_ '' The figure asked

''Yeah who is he?''

 _''Ha, Sorry but you can assume he's like Toy-Bonnie,_ Don't _tell him when he wakes up but, I've heard that he has a bit of a crush on Toy-Bonnie, Either way his name is Jerry the cat he plays the keyboard in the band''_

''Oh, So what do you do?''

 _''Technically I don't work on stage, Or any where in this building, It's a secret of ours, Trust me my friend and I'll tell you all the secrets later''_

''So you guys are hiding something from me!'' I yell angrily

 _''Yes, But it's for the greater good! We want you trust us and love all of us equally like family before we have to tell you, It's a dark secret, This town has many, many evils, And quite a few point towards this building''_

''Can you at least tell me a little bit of a secret?''

 _''Fine, It's very small but it's a key subject, Crooked Man''_

''What kinda secret clue is that it's just a Nursery rhyme- Wait how do I know that?!''

 _''Don't think about it! It's a part of the larger secret!''_

''Okay, Okay'' I said trying to calm down

''Huh! Who are you!'' I heard someone say, I turned to look towards my right, It was Freddy

 _''No need to be alarmed, You can call me Shadow Bonnie or Shab''_

''Woah! Whats happening?'' I heard Chica say as the other's started waking up

''GUYS! just wait I'm not repeating this over and over for all of you!'' I said as everyone else started waking up ''Speak of the devil!''

''Who's that honey?'' Toy-Bonnie asked

''For one I'm not your ''Honey'' and for two and everyone listen up!,'' I said to get there attention ''This is Shadow Bonnie but you can call him Shab, He has a friend but I'm sure you all know who he is already''

''H-hi'' I heard a small voice say, They obviously sounded very nervous, I turned to look at the corner again, It was the cat

''Hi there!, No need to be nervous Jerry'' I said trying to encourage him to come out of the corner

''H-how do you know my n-name?''

''My little friend here told me,'' I said the remembered how I looked ''Sorry if I look scary, my friends over there and I are the originals, I believe they used some of our parts to build you guys'' I said already getting used to knowing so much about my surroundings and so much more. We were all having a good time getting to know each other better until I heard creaking from the hallway

 _''I believe that's your cue buddy''_ Shab said to me, shortly after I walked to the side of the door, One of the only spots he wouldn't be able to see me from, The next thing I saw both Mortified me and amazed me, He looked almost the same, If it wasn't for the fact that he had what looked like a copy of The Marionettes arm where his right arm should be and he had what looked like purple tear stains going down his face, Along with the fact that he looked like he was floating down the hallway

* * *

 **OH GOD MY SOUL!, oh wait I never had one :L**

 **Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter, This one was fun to write and yeah don't forget to follow favorite and leave a review, See ya next time my Friendos!**


	3. Secrets

**Hey there my Friendos! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'm really bad at keeping promises, Well either way let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **B** **onnies P.O.V**

He slowly floated by the door, his back touching the wall as if he was waiting for one of us to make a move to hurt him, Then I caught a glimpse of something, It looked like a book in a make shift satchel on his side held by a strap leading to his shoulder, however he flew by to fast for me to catch the title of the book, He didn't seem in the greatest mood either, Possibly because of the purple tear stains and the stitched on smile having a downward curve at the end,For a reason I obviously didn't know he was heading in the opposite direction of the main room

 _''Like I said Bonnie, Paranoid''_ Shab said

''Yeah, You could say that again''

''What Happened to him?'' Chica said

''I Uhh Hehheh'' I laughed nervously

 _''Bonnie ripped off his arm because he thought he was killing you guys''_

''Really?'' Chica said undoubtedly not believing him

''Heh yeah can we NOT talk about that?'' I said getting angered by the subject, Honestly if you almost killed someone and everybody was talking about it casually it's only correct that you should be mad or embarresed

 _'"Will do''_ Shab said

''Sure'' Chica said almost simultaneously with Shab, And shortly after everyone started talking again, And eventually we found out almost all of us had a name like our counterpart, Foxy had Foxy Chica had Chica, and so on so we came up with a nick name, The other guys looked like they were made of plastic and shiny so we came up with a name for them when we were talking about all of them at once, so due to there toy like appearance we called them the ''Toys'' and we called them a different name when talking about each individual, Chi for Toy Chica, Bon for Toy me, Fred for Toy Freddy, and Foxie for toy Foxy, And Foxie was pronounced Fox-I

And then there was Jerry, He wasn't an original so he could keep his name, But for such an individual person he was really shy

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

The current time was the time it _all_ fell apart, Well, at least how the Resistance began...

''Huh? What's this?'' I said as I picked up a dusty book off the floor _''My Book of Secrets''_ it read in sparkly sticker letters, _Why the heck would someone use that for a book title?_ I thought, Then I remembered we're in a kids animatronic entertainment restaurant and stickers would be the only thing we would have to even remotely write. Then I noticed, This is the book I saw Shaff carrying around in that satchel, I quickly dashed into a party room and hid by the door, I opened the book, The way it began...

I flipped through the pages of the book, They were all written in some kind of cryptic language I didn't understand, _Most likely in case somebody tries to do what I'm doing right now_ , I thought, Then I came across a page that was actually legible and written in English, What it said, _Horrified_ me, It said that he had been waiting for a long while to talk to someone who was actually alive and not dead, _What's that supposed to mean?_ , Shortly later I deduced that after reading that five children were killed, Still gaping my jaw under my imaginary face, I continued reading

It continued with ''He brought them back, They still never finished their lives anyways, They're in the old animatronic suits by now, I'll have to wait a few months to have their trust before I tell them''

That's when I heard a hissing and static, Both at the same time but sounding individual, I turned around, There sat the _Thing_ I least wanted To see right now, Shaf and another figure that we earlier deemed as Foxie, I was surprised that they didn't start attacking me yet,

'' **G-give me the B-book Bonnie** '' Shaff said in a deep glitchy voice

''L-look Shaffy, It's not what it looks like'' I said lacing my words with lies in hopes of getting out of this alive

'' **It's exactly what it looks like, A-and I won't tell you anything to decipher the rest of it either, Now give it''** He replied

''No! This is the closest chance I've ever had to understanding this, Learning things I didn't even know I knew out of no where! This is the answer and I must know!''

'' **And I'll tell you, Not now though, So give me the book, NOW** ''

''NO!'' I screamed at the top of my, Oh right, _Non-existant_ lungs

He blasted a purple orb out of his hand, I dodged it and it hit the wall, _Completely_ destroying it, I launched myself towards him _,_ He side stepped and grabbed my arm as I flew by him, He threw me like I was a stick, _I'm officially scared now_ , I said to myself, He raised his hand in a fist, Me floating upwards with it, And then I began spiraling towards a wall, **Crack** , Several things felt broken and he gently floated towards me and picked up his book

''Thank you'' He commented, As calm as a picnic at the park, His voice was his normal old voice too now, _Note to self, Don't screw with him or his book_ , He floated away, I waited until he was out of sight before I tried to start standing up, I heard several cracks, Then I went to the others, **_Time to begin a revolution_**

* * *

 **Hello there my Friendos, Sorry I haven't updated for a while, School stuff and all, but now SCHOOL IS OVER! Y'know what that means right? Yup! more writing time! Anyway see ya next time guys!**


	4. HumanAnthro AU Notice!

**Hallo meine Freunde, That's German for ''Hello my Friends'' Either way as you can tell by the title, I'm doing what every other psychotic furry on this website does, (I'm not much of a furry, Just putting that out there) I'm humanizing the FNAF crew, So I thought it's be fun, I got the idea from my friend FNACP or five nights at corpse party, Specifically I got the idea from his story ''Adopted'' And yes, I know all his other stories are humanized, But a few parts of it really inspired me, I've had this potion of ridiculousness brewing for quite a while now, And I've decided to put it into action, I'm setting up a poll on my page as to whether they should be anthro or humans, Which ever wins I'll do (Nuff said) And hope you guys'll like it**


End file.
